That Day
by Rylee-Potter
Summary: Canada sees the true hero his brother can be.    Warning; Yaoi , 9/11 theme,


**Title; That Day**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the characters in this story. **

**Summary; Canada sees the true hero his brother can be.**

**Warning; Yaoi , 9/11 theme **

* * *

><p>So long ago, I saw your eyes.<p>

On that day, we laid there together, looking up at the clouds. "Hey Mattie, do you ever feel small? Like, well, there s so many people out there and your just one tiny person who can t do anything?"

I look at you, with a slight glare "Not even my own bear can remember me, why would I be worried about the whole world. Why, do you feel this way?"

"Well yeah. I mean." He rolled onto his side, propping his head up onto his arm to look at me. I just laid on my back with Kumajiro on my stomach. "Dude look how big those clouds are, and how big the mountains are, and we are just so tiny. The whole world knows about Mt. Saint Everest. And they know the sun exists." A deep sigh left his lips "but will they ever know I exist?"

I chuckle at the thought no one knows that America exist. He is one of the most obnoxious countries and he is always in everyone else's business. They would have to be living under a rock not to hear about my big brother.

"Alfy, you re the hero, eh?" He nodded. "Then why worry? They don t need to know your there, they just need to know there s someone to save them. Someone who cares about their lives."

In an instance, I felt a large mass land on top of me, pushing all the air out of my body. "Thanks dude! That means a lot!" America began to rub his face into mine; lifting my cheek up with every nuzzling movement he made "You re such a good little brother!" He was using his cutesy voice, then proceeded to kiss me repeatedly on the cheek, causing my face to heat up in embarrassment.

This was not unnoticed by the larger country "DUDE YOUR SO TOTALLY ADORABLE!"

Alfred was the reason I knew I existed. No one could remember my name; no one remembered I was there. I was always forgotten. Lonely. However, when I became sad or afraid he was always there to cheer me up. I never once saw him afraid.

He was there to get rid of the monsters in my closet, or just to hold me if I was sad.

He was always helping anyone he could. Even cats that had no homes. When England or France was not looking, he would sneak in to get a bowl of milk for them.

He was my big brother and I was proud of him.

As we laid there watching the clouds move across the blue skies, Alfred s phone rang. "Hello?" He was still in such a happy mood. "What, NO! I'll be there! Don t worry I'll be there!"

America quickly jumped up "Alfred what s wrong!" I was fearing for what could of happen to my brother s country.

"Some one just flew two airliners into the Twin Towers." His voice was calm but I could hear the fear in it.

I quickly jumped up to follow him.

* * *

><p>As we arrived, there was smoke and debris everywhere. People were screaming, alarms were going, and the ground was covered in dust making it hard to see anything.<p>

As we looked up we could see the Twins Towers, smoke was billowing from them and flames were erupting. I began to tremble, but Alfred walked towards the buildings.

Then the ground began to shake.

The burning buildings began to collapse quickly, but it felt like a lifetime to me. "NOO!" was all my brother screamed before he ran to the building, trying to make it inside.

In a blink of an eye, the building was gone. What stood so tall was now a pile on the ground. Alfred began to dig threw the rubble, searching for anything.

As he lifted piece after piece. I looked around, in shock. Firefighters, policemen, civilians anyone who could help was helping. All of these people were heroes to this one country. And no one had to ask them to be one; they just did what was right to them.

Then my eyes began to move back to my older brother. Tears in his eyes, blood dripping from his body, dirt covered his skin. He worked threw the pain. He dug and dug till he could find someone then pulled them out. As he walked with the weak bodied person, I realized one thing.

America was a hero.

Not was he only the hero for this whole country.

But everyone s hero.

Including my hero.

That day I saw him cry.

That day I saw his strength.

That day I saw his fear.

That day I fell in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note;<strong>I wrote this a few months ago but sense my beta procrastinated on beta'ing it, I end up getting it up today in honor of 9/11. We miss those that have fallen that day, please rest in piece and may those of the family's be proud of their loved ones.

I hope you enjoyed the store, I wasn't paying attention to what I was typing just looking at my pictures on the wall thinking bout Alois and Ciel lol. Going back threw it I really enjoyed what I did. ^^ Those two are cute as brothers or boyfriends.

Please Review what you thought of my story ^^ I'd love to hear.


End file.
